Sigh
by of.demons.and.desires
Summary: Sasuke works as an Animal, a professional pleasure in the old-hotel-turned-night-club, the Animal Kingdom. Of course there are noises in the hallways upstairs, but this one in is a little different...


Pairings: [SasukeXGaara] [SasukeXNaruto] [NejiXGaara] [KibaXNaruto]

However, SasukeXGaara is the main pair. If you guys were wondering how I organise my pairings, it's DomXSub. I am also a huge fan of bondage, BDSM and the likes. Don't be surprised to find them here.

Warning: This story contains very mature themes such as swearing, prostitution, descriptive sex (such as boyxboy and hetero) , drugs, etc. That is why this thing is rated M.

To all you yaoi lovers, I hope you enjoy.

* * *

**Sigh**

_Chapter One: Wonder_

At exactly 11:11 pm, the club music died down and a hush fell over the people. This happened every night of course, but it was still quite a magical experience when the Animals glided down the spiralling stairs, long cloaks hiding their naked skin, elaborate masquerade masks hiding their identity. Each one of them were male; the Animal Kingdom liked to change a few things, the females were bartenders, trained to professionally mix drinks and break up drunken fights while the males learnt how to use their bodies in the art of pleasuring. Of course, it had caused a murmured controversy to rumble over the crowd, but now, they had accepted it, embraced it.

Sasuke watched from his spot on the balcony as his fellow Animals reached the bottom of the stairs. He wasn't feeling up to it today to participate.

"You're not coming with us?"

Sasuke turned slowly, void-like eyes meeting with glittering blue ones as Naruto, a.k.a Fox, repositioned his mask and tightened the dusty orange fur cloak covering his body.

"I'm feeling unwell." Sasuke said. He motioned with his head to the people below. "They're waiting for you, Fox."

Naruto grinned and ran down the stairs, joining the rest of the Animals. The crowd split as Eagle led the Animals towards the centre before the music slowly began again.

If you wanted an Animal to take you upstairs, you had to be wearing one of the plain masquerade masks, so that they knew who was willing. Grey masks for newcomers, white ones for regulars, and black ones for the ones who tipped well and caused no problems. Black masks were priorities, it was considered extremely lucky if an Animal chose one wearing the plain grey masks, but tonight, the grey masked had a chance. From where he was sitting, Sasuke could not make out any black masked people. It was going to be a slow night.

Sasuke sighed and stood up when the first bell tolled. It was probably Neji, a.k.a Eagle who had found his prey for the night. Trust the Hyuuga to always get first pick. Six more bells tolled and after the last one, the music gradually returned to its eardrum- shattering volume and the party continued. Neji came first with his client for the night, a young girl -couldn't possibly be past eighteen- with dark hair and pale skin, her dress clinging to her body. She had skipped the mask off and revealed excited but nervous eyes. Her lips quivered as Neji slung his arm over her shoulders and nodded to Sasuke, a smirk plastered onto his lips. He mouthed something before disappearing into his room with the girl. Sasuke clicked his tongue in disapproval as he heard the girl giggle inside. Although the Animals were basically prostitutes, they weren't here to take someone's virginity. He'd have to have a word with Kakashi about this later.

Naruto passed with his client, a tall guy who looked to be a bit older than the blonde himself. He was grinning and looked extremely happy to have had Fox choose him. "Care to join us, Raven?" Naruto asked slyly, his arms around the man's torso. The man didn't look very happy at this offer, he obviously did not want to share.

Sasuke chuckled quietly and shook his head. "Not feeling it today." He walked past them and looked over his shoulder when he reached his room. "Have fun."

The door clicked behind him and warm light cast by the tea candles in the room smothered him. Sasuke liked the darkness, and he liked it even more when it was a requirement for all rooms to be only lit by tea candles, so that the clients would have a hard time finding the identity of their partner for the night. Sasuke preferred to have his privacy to himself, after all, he did have a dangerous profession.

Although the room was dark, it was anything but quiet. Next door, to his right, he could hear Naruto and his client banging into the walls and groaning over each other. The walls of the rooms were paper-thin, the word 'soundproof' would have been completely inappropriate to describe the walls. However, this was an old hotel, by old, he meant 1800's old. It was a miracle that the place was still standing.

Speaking of miracles, Sasuke was mildly surprised at how much was going on in Naruto's room without the walls crashing down. Feeling a bit foolish, he rested his ear against the cool wall and listened:

_"Oh baby, you're good..."_

_"Hahh, if I weren't, would you be here?"_

_"Maybe...I always thought the Fox was the best..."_

_"Ahh! A-again! It feels so good! Hahahh..."_

_"Damn, you feel amazing..."_

Sasuke withdrew and rolled his eyes. Trust Naruto to have the poor guy already wrapped around his finger. Soon he'd come back, this time with a black mask and more cash in his pockets. He sighed and returned to his bed. It was big alright, enough to fit three people, another requirement in each other rooms. For threesomes probably.

A soft thud came from next door to his left. Sasuke closed his eyes. He didn't remember anyone occupying the room on the left. Maybe someone took that room while he was sick a few nights ago and they had had that big meeting upstairs. 'So another one's been caught up in the wonderful life of prostitution, huh?'

Sasuke shook his head and went to have a listen. Oddly enough, there was barely anything coming from the other side. Suddenly, he heard a low grunt and the sound of dirty words being whispered into ears. It didn't sound like an Animal. Probably one of the more bigger, hornier clients. The muttering continued and the bed in the next door room rattled against the walls, causing an undesirable scraping sound. There was some rough sex going on in that room. However, underneath all the dirty talk and bed shifting, Sasuke could hear a quiet sound. It was short, simple and barely perceptible.

A sigh.

* * *

So yeah, just trying something new. Of course nothing special. I'll just update once in awhile. I have exams coming up. If I have time, I'll probably do something else to the story.

(26/05/14)

_Of Demons and Desires_


End file.
